


Moonlit Misunderstanding

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Romantic Comedy, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: One of Scanlan's less thought out pranks causes Tiberius to believe that Percy is in love with him. Further misunderstandings ensue causing Tiberius more hopeless romantic side to bloom.
Relationships: One Sided Tiberius Stormwind/ Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 2





	Moonlit Misunderstanding

"So, if I am hearing correctly, you want me and Vex to switch rooms tonight?" Tiberius asked in a confused tone of voice

Scanlan replied with a cheerful "Yeah."

Vex asked "Why?"

Scanlan said "Because I think it would be funny, considering your size difference."

Tiberius rolled his eyes as he said "Fine, but it's just for one night."

Scanlan said with a cheeky smirk on his face "Unless you decided that Vex's bed is comfier than yours." 

Tiberius and Vex simultaneously rolled their eyes but said nothing else as they decided to head downstairs. Scanlan had been suggesting that all of his friends do things that they would not normally do, like trying to get at least one person to pick up Grog's axe which only Pike was able to do. He said that it was to help the team understand each other better but the only thing they all learned was to never make Pike angry, which was something they were never planning on doing in the first place.

The two saw that Percy's chair was empty, which was normal since he ate most of his meals in his workshop when the party wasn't planning for a battle during dinner. Tiberius and Vex sat in their respective seats as Scanlan explained the temporary bedding arrangement that Tiberius and Vex would have.

Time passed and eventually it was time to go to sleep. Tiberius and Vex decided that it would be too confusing on Lockheed and Trinket if they also had to move rooms for the night so they decided to only put their bedding stuff in the opposite rooms for the night. Tiberius decided to spoil Trinket rotten by placing a spare blanket and pillows on the floor so that he could feel more comfortable on the floor.

Tiberius was about to go to sleep when he heard music outside. He went over to the balcony, thinking that Scanlan might be playing his lute, when he saw Percy holding a guitar and playing the beginning of a melody. The melody rang through the air as Tiberius listened closely, feeling the warmth of the music despite the slightly cold wind. The melody ended abruptly as Percy sighed and said "I'm sorry. Even when I make a song for you, I still can't look you in the eyes. My past blinds me to your beauty." and walked back into Grayskull Keep.

Tiberius watched Percy enter Grayskull Keep before returning to Vex's room and crawled into the bed, a thousand thoughts racing in his mind. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but he needed to get as much sleep as he could. Tomorrow, he'd ask Percy about the melody. If it was a misunderstanding, it would be quickly cleared up.

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Scanlan didn't know that Percival was going to sing a serenade underneath the Grayskull Keep balcony which happened to be close to Vex's room on that exact night.


End file.
